The Lost
Every family has its issues, every sibling has their rival. The start of the lost is no different, their tale begins the same as their former brothers, but with a different end. The great colony, where so many came to make a new life for themselves amongst the stars and worlds around the home of mankind. A mixture of nationalities and origins, all now united under one colony, each toiling in a different career and skill set amongst the millions of other civilians that lived and toiled their lives away in the hive, each with their own ideals, goals, ideas and aims for their lives. All these counted for nought when the fall came, and the mutants over ran everything. People died in their droves before the wave of mutation, Hive-sec defence force troopers torn to shreds alongside the civilians they tried to protect, others trampled to death in the panicked stampede of colonists fleeing for their lives to the safe zones, literally crushing those that fell beneath their feet in the terror to get to the safe zones, with their sealed titanium blast doors. People got what family members they could into the safe zones with what items and supplies they could grab before their position and habitat was overrun by the mutants and the final barricades erected by Hive-Sec and the colonist volunteers. Some made it to the safe zones in time to seal themselves away; others found their systems compromised by the number of people, leading to some forcing members outside to die a short and painful death, whilst others volunteered to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of those remaining. In the end if mattered nought anyway when the hive venting itself into the void, the mutants being dragged out into the void or suffocating in the emptiness of the hive, as its peoples hide in their sealed vaults, awaiting the signal that they may return to the outside. It took several days for this signal to come, each vault waiting and listening in near terror for the sounds of claws on the blast doors. When the signal did finally come, the outside was alien to them though it had only been a few days, the habitats were filled with desiccated bodies of human and mutant alike. The survivors from each vault banded together and came together at the pre-assigned point they had learned upon arriving at the colony to see that only a few other vaults had successfully made it, their numbers barely a tenth of what had sealed themselves away supposedly. From this meeting the initial leaders came together to discuss what to do, each surviving band forming together and taking one of the surrounding habitation blocks for their own, securing it and sealing it away from the surviving mutants and others. These groups formed their own tribes as families bounded with surviving friends, forming groups of survivors focussed purely on themselves in an attempt to secure their past in this desolate future. This is where the Lost are born and the peoples forgotten. Their founder, The Great nomad himself, thought their views too restricted, too narrow. They couldn't survive simply cowering in a corner, his tribe and their closest ally agreed with them and so they spread the word. This word was meet with anger and war by the other tribes. And so The lost became to be known, their past name's forgotten, cast out from the people's, their treachery and stupidity, never to be forgotten by the lost. Forced from their habitat and lands the lost travelled for many months, crossing the great dead hive, searching for a new refuge to forge as their own. Eventually, the great nomad lead them to a sheltered area, a vault that had never been touched, surrounded by Industrial parks, providing clear view of any approach, but shielding them from the outside eye. Here they settled, forming the Lost Settlement known as the refuge. Here the Lost flourished into their own society and culture. The Great walk had left its mark on them however, each family of lost taking to the nomad lifestyle for a time before returning to the refuge once a year to attend the Elder Meet; where heads of family could discuss problems and information learnt about the dead hive to spread to the other families as they had travelled, each families Tradesmen swapping component for credit, whilst their Boundsmen swapped war stories and jousted one another in feats of strength. A society grown strong on their path of isolation, given life and a culture all their own for the raw and heartfelt treachery of their 'Old Brothers'... The Elder Meet And The Lost's Beliefs Serving as a joint leaders meeting and national festival, the Elder Meet serves to allow all the families of the lost to come together and pass information, secrets and resources fathered by the various families on their travels, as well as settle old rivalries and discuss issues between the families such as roaming mutant packs on the nomad paths, or the lost’s ‘Old Brothers’ blocking the paths or even engaging family Boundsmen in running skirmishes. The meet itself, the head of each family comes together with their right hand to a great hall where each family has their seat arranged in a circle, the wealth and traditions of each family displayed in their seat and its surroundings. Here the Families cast their votes on issues, as well as talk to their fellow families of problems and issues they perceive for the lost as a whole. Often these talks and votes can take only a few short hours to resolve, the Elder meet being over in less than two days, whilst sometimes the talks can last for days and the meet itself twice that in length. During these talks the rest of the families people take time to trade amongst one another, as well as renew old ties with friends and engage in competitions of cunning and wit against old opponents, whilst the rest of the family drink and enjoy themselves within the confines of the Refuge. Once the Elder meet is over the lost set back out on their nomadic paths, taking the discussed issues, worries and newfound secrets with them as they spread out one again, whilst one or two families remain to maintain the refuge and protect it for the next Elder meet. Core beliefs of the Lost: #The family comes first, Follow the Elder, for they are the family personified #The family provides the light by which the Dark of the hive is kept at bay #Never forget the treachery of our 'Old Brothers'.... The Lost's Relations A culture driven by its peoples ties to their families and to one another, they strive to ensure their continued independance and survival as a whole through their nomadic life styles. Their isolationist life style does not mean however they won't respond in force to threats or aggreviation should it be enough to prompt the elders to act, and as such The lost have their own impressions of other cultures due to these clashes, as such these have been listed on the below link. To The Lost's Relations Lost Elections A society that values family above all else, the Lost are peculiar in there approach to elections of individuals to positions of prominence or power within their society. As a norm it is the Tradesmen; elders of the family and heads of the lost, who take the lead and guide the footfalls of their nomadic existence. As such more often than not it is these that are entrusted by not just their own families, but others at large when a meet is called at the refuge to take places of authority. However when the time of war comes it is the tradesmen, the elders, who take a step back and turn to the younger Boundsmen to take their places of power and importance. The most warlike of the Boundsmen test one another before the vote is turned to all boundsmen to declare a 'Vas-shah', one who will walk the great nomads path of vengence. To support this, the Tradesmen come together to take stoke of the needed supplies and elect a 'Caravanteer' to oversee the great gathering of supplies needed to help the effort. Both these individuals positions are treated with an upmost respect as they epitomise their cultures beliefs. Vas-shah - Elected once a year, chosen from amongst the BOUNDSMEN only. Has field command over the Lost's 1st army (Subsequent armies raised will require a further 'Vas-shah' to be elected) Caravanteer - Elected once a year, chosen from amongst the TRADESMEN only. Has field command over the army supplies and territory supply lines. The Lost Army Brought together by the more military minded families and warlike Boundsmen, and supported by the decree of the elders, the last voice represents the wrath of the lost, the same wrath that was stoked by the great nomad and kept them safe as they marched the long walk to refuge. Built upon the elements of great bands of boundsmen, led by the most taciturn tradesmen, the last voice utilises every skill its troops and leaders have, the culture of the lost lending the last voice the ability to keep on the move or pack up and change position at a moment’s notice with little issue and respond to every major threat. Subclasses: Boundsmen and Tradesmen Faction Bonus: Bonus to scavenge option during downtime Boundsmen Forming the shield of the family, Boundsmen act as the warriors and soldiers of the lost. Usually formed from the most warlike and able bodied members of a family, Boundsmen task themselves with maintaining the boundary between the Darkness of the dead hive, and the light of the family as they travel on the nomadic paths. Their nomadic life style has left them with an affinity for fast moving warfare, constantly on the move they expertly learn to modify the weighting of their rigs to ensure maximum movement at a minimum of penalty to their armours protection. Tradesmen Usually selected from the most diplomatic and business-like of the family, tradesmen form the face by which a family interacts with the outside world, both diplomat and trader at the same time. Being fewer in number than a family's Boundsmen they have usually survived as part of the family to hold some sway and are elected tradesmen as a sign of respect due to their age. This natural affinity towards negotiation and dealing with outsiders has left them with a natural ability to get the most out of an initial dealing. Sub class Advantages: "Tradesmen" Gain bonus to starting credits & "Boundsmen" First point Light rigs is doubled Sub class Disadvantages: "Tradesmen" cannot use Heavy rigs past crude or light rigs past worn & "Boundsmen" cannot use Bio-tech or Neural-Net Cultural Inspiration: Persian Culture, Arabian Camel Caravan families, Nomadic travellers, Desert dwellers, Family-centric societies, Self-sufficient survivors What the faction are not: Dell-boy dealers, Conmen or dishonest tradesmen. They favour respect over a deal and expect it returned in kind